Methods of custom fitting a golfer to the most suitable golf ball, taking into account different swing characteristics, are well known within the golf industry. For example, the testing laboratory at the Acushnet Golf Center in New Bedford, Mass. has been measuring and analyzing the swing characteristics and ball launch conditions of thousands of golfers since the early seventies, as described in a special editorial report in the October 1980 issue of Golf Digest. As a result of this testing, Acushnet has developed an accurate method of matching a golfer with particularized golfing equipment. This method utilizes sophisticated equipment that, while the golfer hits a variety of drivers (or number 1 clubs) having variations in head and shaft characteristics and golf balls of different construction and performance characteristics, measure the ball's launch conditions. Cameras monitor the golfer's launch conditions by tracking the movement of a cluster of light emitting diodes attached to specific locations on the golf ball. Each camera has strobe lights that emit light immediately after the golf ball is struck. The light reflects off the diodes and is captured by the camera and sent to a computer for processing. This data is then recorded and analyzed using complex mathematical models which are able to calculate, among other things, the distance that a golf ball travels when struck off the tee by the golfer. From this information, the most appropriate golf club or golf ball is then selected for that specific golfer. Although this methodology very accurately matches a golfer to a golf club and a golf ball, it requires the use of electronic measuring equipment not always readily available. Consequently, the custom club fitting industry has, in recent years, attempted to meet the need for simpler custom golf club fitting methods.
For example, Spalding has developed the Ball/Club System C and System T which matches Top-Flite golf balls with Callaway's Great Big Bertha and Taylor Made's TI Bubble 2 drivers. These balls were allegedly designed by matching the golf ball to the launch angle, speed and spin for use with the specific drivers. However, the Spalding system fails to consider key variables such as the golfer's swing speed, club loft angles and shaft flex. Therefore, under this system a pro golfer and a beginner using any Callaway club is directed to the same ball. Similarly, Dunlop/Maxfli has proposed a method which matches a players swing speed to a particular ball compression. However, this method fails again to consider the design of the clubhead and the club shaft. Consequently, neither of these methods adequately meets the demand for a simple, yet accurate, club fitting method.